Crystals in the snow
by frozenwinters
Summary: What happens when a mysterious shadow starts haunting the mind of a head Ice Medallion? Adventure,  Romance, Laughs and Suspense.


Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to own Mario, and any reference to Bleach that there may be.

A/N: Nothing much, just read it and hopefully enjoy.

* * *

Crystals in the Snow

_ In the depths of the Antarctic Crypt, a blue shadow emerged, casting what ever candle that was lit to freeze. This let off a luminous blue glow that filled the small boxed area. The shadow paced around the room, chanting quietly. "Call me, Call me, Call me, me, me, Na—"_

Frozenwinters, the most important Ice medallion in the house, looked up from his bed. The belongings of the now decaying freezer sat beside him, along with a couple other medallions like himself. Swiftly he opened the door not to wake others up, and closed it without a sound.

Outside the sky was a dark orange, "Must be around six." He cackled and walked in through the dining room. Frozenwinters has been the first one up in the house, ever since Luigi and his vacuum came along and swept up most of the ghosts. The lowering of the temperature comforted him, as he floated within the hallways. The dream, rather, the nightmare he had that morning gave his gut a bad feeling. 'What is about to happen?' His mind kept trailing off, but then when he thought about the dream, it started to fade away. He soon decided to think about what he would do today, maybe take a nice walk throughout the gallery; it was always nice to see Sir Weston again.

Soon Frozenwinters was in the gallery that E. Gadd and Luigi rebuilt together. Ah, memory lane, this was a sad place for the remaining ghosts, not only did the Portrait ghosts get sucked up, but they had lost a good chunk of elemental medallions. He floated over to the first picture, but soon found a blank sheet of paper, as he turned his head in the other direction, the picture behind the glass frame was blank as well. "What is going on today?" As he kept cruising through the pictures, he soon found that a good chunk of them where missing, even Sir Weston.

Thinking of the most logical thing, Frozenwinters quickly jumped through the walls and into the freezer room. But to his surprise, the room was now a steaming hot, Fierysummers, and a few other Fire Medallions were floating around. "Hey what happened here?" He asked as the last drip of water splashed onto his head.

"What are you talking about? Nothing has happened here…" The leader of the Fire ghosts replied. (This is Fierysummers)

"Well, this room… it's all, HOT."

"Go back to bed, this room hasn't changed in 300 hundred years."

Frozenwinters tilted his head and shifted through the walls. "Well that was odd" He decided to go to the roof and see if maybe the statues where frozen solid. But again to his surprise the roof was flooded with water, Rainysprings and a few other Water Medallions skipped in and out, of it. Frozenwinters decided not to ask, for he was more pre-occupied with the weather outside. In the thirty minutes that he had last checked, the sky had turned from a crisp golden to being a musty white. Actually it wasn't just the sky that was white, it was the air. The most he could see was the ground in front of him, which was the roof. "What is going on here?" he though maybe the fog was what the dream was telling him about and he lightly shrugged it off and went to the main floor. The room he landed in was filled with a vibrant yellow colour, and yellow shapes that looked much like him. "Umm, who and what are you?"

"What are you talking about, Frozenwinters? I am the Electric Medallion; SparkyAutomns the leader of the Electric Ghost crew, you know that." Frozenwinters slowly backed away, but hit as large square like object in the process. The machine buzzed a bit but then turned its coloury screen on.

"The program you have been watching is now being interrupted by the Marioverse news center." A male toned voice said as the screen flashed to a scene with a pink toad wearing red wired glasses, sitting behind a desk. "Good evening, and thank you for watching the MNC News –not that you had much choice-. We would like to start off the news tonight with the mist pandemic that has been sweeping across the nation. Late this afternoon, a mysterious white fog rolled in, we don't know where it's from, but rumor has it, it's out of this world. The blindness spell has hit many major places like, Castle Bleck, Princess Peachs Kingdom, Luigi's Mansion and many other places, lucky some places are still clear." Before long the news report was done, and Frozenwinters found himself with bags under his eyes.

"'Kay, what ever, I need some more sleep, obviously, Cackle." He slowly crept up to the fridge in the kitchen; at least that was one place that hadn't changed. He quietly swept into the freezer section and joined the other sleeping medallions.

_Another closed figured opened the door, casting a much smaller shadow on the floor. ---- "You are free my master."" ---- "Wait, stop!" ----_

Frozenwinters woke up in a sweat, the freezer was still the same, and he was hoping that the day before was just a practical joke. He hardly remembered the dream that had and basically forgot about it all together. He looked out the window and saw… the sun? It was a very odd sight to see something like that, considering the location. Quickly Frozenwinters forgot all that was in his head and popped through the wall and out into the open. Today he felt fresh and young, and glad to be… around, and the sun didn't even burn one bit. Quickly he hopped around the freshly laid green grass, not noticing the renovation on the huge mansion beside him. "I can't believe E. Gadd would send Luigi through this much trouble-" To the side of him was a bright yellow machine like vehicle, He just thought the 'electric medallions' or what ever they where, where up to no good. So he skipped forward. As he past the bus, he saw small children's faces in the clear windows. The doors opened with a rather loud scratching noise, and Frozenwinters was greeted by a tall toad wearing a blue hat. "Are you Frozenwinters, by any chance?" He asked looking at the small ghost.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, because today is your first day of high school"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Sorry for the Awful cliff hanger, and I know this chapter was mostly plotted on Luigi's mansion, but later in the story it will have nothing to do with it. R & R and hopefully you will be nice.


End file.
